Beyond Here Lies Nothin'
by DanaIsis
Summary: Raylan Givens/OFC Erika ::: "So, Deputy Givens, what are your plans for this evening?""This office—you?""Alone is no way to spend Valentine's Day…how 'bout you spend it with me instead?""…let's head to my place."


****Advanced Warning: I have never watched the show **_**Justified**_**so I'm just going off of what I've seen in trailers and from the internet. So if this isn't like the show, this is why.****

The brown skinned girl sat down at the uninterested and annoyed at the fact that she had been coming to this police office for over seventy-two hours and her testimony still wasn't giving them the evidence they needed to put away a criminal. She looked down at the mug of coffee in her hands, sighing long as she stared at the brown liquid.

She was utterly bored out of her mind—it was Valentine's Day and she was spending it in a police building.

_How fucking pathetic_. She thought as she scoffed to no one in particular. Crossing one leg over the other as she leant back in the chair, allowing her "professional" skirt to ride up her thighs a few inches. She could be hanging out with her "boytoy" of the week, but no instead she was stuck inside this damned room—that was seriously lacking color.

"Fuck this," she said pushing herself up from the table as she began walking towards the door, her heels clicking every step of the way.

Before she could twist the knob to open the door, Deputy US Marshall Raylan Givens walked in with files in his hand. Eyeing her suspiciously he motioned for her to have a seat back at the table. With a reluctant sigh she did so.

"Going somewhere Ms. Lukes?" he said as he perched himself on the table as she sat in the chair.

"Yeah, I was just about to leave," she said looking back at him, eyes full of annoyance and anger. "You know you guys have been asking me to come in here for the past three days and you still haven't told me whether or not my testimony will help put that ass away."

He simply laughed sarcastically and looked at her, the brim of his hat casting a shadow on his face; making him appear mysterious. "Well I have good news for ya—it will help put him away, and you can go home whenever ya want. Your services are no longer needed here."

"That's a relief," she said rising from the table and getting her coat and purse together so she could leave.

Raylan sat back, flipping through the files as he watched Erica Lukes gather up her things so she could go on home.

"Here I'll walk you out," Raylan said as he walked over to her, placing his hand on the small of her back.

Erica looked back at the man; he was not bad looking at all—quite the contrary. An idea rose in her mind and she continued on with making casual conversation.

"So, Deputy Givens, what are your plans for this evening?" she said as they left the room, passing the desk clerk as they reached the front door.

"This office—you?" he said as he opened the door, walking her to her car.

She turned around; giving him that lustful, deadly smile she gave to men whenever she wanted something. Her eyes looked up and down his body as he stood in front of her. "Alone is no way to spend Valentine's Day," she mumbled, running a slender finger down his collar. "How 'bout you spend it with me instead?" She eyed him with lust written all over her face and body language. She had even taken to placing soft, chaste kisses on his exposed neck.

Raylan took to rubbing his hands all along her backside as she pressed her body up against hers. He had heard that Erica Lukes was the—promiscuous—femme fatal of the town, but he hadn't realized how much 'till now. And was Raylan Givens one to turn down such an offer? No. He most certainly was not. Raylan looked down at her, only five words emitting from his beautiful lips:

"Let's head to my place."

To say that they were extremely horny would be an understatement. They were beyond extreme. As they burst through Raylan's hotel room door, Erica pushed him against the wall, kissing him fervently as she clawed at his clothes; impatient to get them off. His belt was the first thing she had gotten off of him, eager to get to the increasing bulge that was constrained against his pants—but that's not how Raylan wanted to play it this time.

He swung her around, pushing her into the wall next to him; his mouth never leaving her lips as they kissed. His hands roamed her behind, inching up the fabric of her skirt inch by inch. He moved his lips to place hot kisses all over the café-au-lait colored skin of her exposed neck peaking through her white blouse. As her fingers worked on getting his shirt unbuttoned, his were grasping her breasts in his large hands. The intimacy between the two kicked up a notch when Raylan grabbed Erica up by her derriere so her legs could wrap themselves around her waist immediately.

They never broke the kiss as he moved them to the bedroom part of his hotel room. Falling onto the bed as soon as the front of his knees hit the mattress, he laid Erica down on the soft fabric. He kissed her all the way down her torso to stop at the black waistband of her skirt. Pulling at the fabric until it was completely off of her, revealing to him her bottom half in a skimpy pair of leopard printed thongs, her nearly exposed top half matching in a leopard printed bra. The white blouse hanging on her arms as she threw her head back in pleasure as Raylan kissed around her navel.

But that's not what she wanted.

She sat up, her fingers slipping the unbuttoned uniform shirt off of him; uncovering the white wife beater he wore underneath. "Do you have one?" she whispered in his ear as she kissed the side of his face. He nodded, the cowboy hat of his still never having fallen off as he laid himself on top of her to reach the adjoining end table. Getting a hold of a condom placed inside. Raylan immediately worked at getting his pants off, Erica helping as she pushed his boxers down his legs to rest on the bed with his pants.

"Now we goin' have to do something 'bout that now missy," Raylan said nodding to Erica's undergarment clad body. It wasn't fair that he was the nude one, excluding his hat that was acting in this spur of the moment act.

Without warning he grabbed a hold of Erica's ankles, pulling so she was flat on her back as he reached up and gripped her panties—and all but ripping them off of divulging to him a freshly shaven mound of the most amazing part of the female anatomy.

_Now all I need is that damned bra off of her_, he thought to himself as he eyed her fleshy chest rising up and down with her heavy breathing as she looked at him, licking her lips, through half-lidded eyes.

In the same fashion that he removed her lower undergarments, he did the same with the top portion of it—without warning. This time he did in fact rip it off of her; frustrated with the fact the clasp on the back wasn't being cooperative, he settled for just tearing it open from the front—against Erica's protest no doubt—she had better be happy her clothes were still intact at least.

Raylan slipped on the condom as he adjusted himself on top of her, his lips moving with her. The tip of his brushed against her slickness, teasing her clit as she moaned for more. Obligingly her entered her in one swift motion; allowing for only a few moments to let her adjust to him. The sound of her gasp told him he could continue moving, but it was her clawing and increasing moans that fueled him to thrust faster.

"Oh go—oh fuck!" she exclaimed as she closed her eyes in ecstasy that was pure Raylan Givens. She opened her legs wider, giving him more room to push into her deeper. As she did so her foot hit something hard on the bed—his pants with the belt still attached.

An idea struck the mind of Erica Lukes.

As Raylan continued to move inside of her, she tried her best to maneuver the silver cuffs from their holster using only her foot. It was a trying feat; getting something while being given the most amazing pleasure you could ever imagine. But as hard as it was, she did in fact get what she wanted. Realizing that Raylan was too preoccupied by fucking her, she reached her hands to the cuffs and strategically moved her hands lovingly up his arms, to his wrists only to bind them against his headboard.

Hearing the click, Raylan finally opened his eyes to realize the predicament he found himself in. He looked at his arms, the pumping of his hips slowing down immensely. A low chuckle or growl emitting from his lips as he eyed Erica's mischievous, minx written faced.

"Oh, oh ho," he said eyeing her dangerously. "You're gonna pay for that missy."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," and with that Erica gripped her thighs around Raylan's tree trunk thighs and flipped him on to his back, his arms bending at an awkward position. "Right now," Erica said as she sat atop his hips, her hands removing the hat from his head and placing it on her own mass of black hair. "I'm the Deputy of this town."

With that she began grinding her hips down into his, a cross between a moan and a grunt slipping through Raylan's lips. His face contorted in a mix of pleasure as he looked at the multiracial beauty bounce continuously on his strong hips.

"Fuck—Erica," he grunted out as he watched her expertly ride him. The look of pleasure on her face, practically mirroring his own. "Faster—oh fuck go faster."

And she complied with his orders, his hat on her head never falling off. One would be correct in saying that this hat could stand against anything, and never falter. Raylan found the sight of a girl doing him cowgirl style in his own hat more erotica than any other sexual conquest he had ever had. Erica's grinds increased at the feel of herself tightening around him, knowing that she was very well on the brink of an orgasm. She could tell that Raylan was too; by the way he had begun thrusting upwards towards her hips.

"You're not moving fast enough," Raylan said as he took matters back into his own hands, flipping them so he was once again on top, pushing Erica up on the bed to where they were both in a sitting position; Erica in his lap, and Raylan's hands hooked to the rail, trapping Erica in-between his arms. He thrust inside of her, her back was now hitting the coldness of the bead rails on the headboard.

"God! Yes, oh shit, yes! Raylan that's it," she screamed out in pure ecstasy as her back continued to hit against the board—the residents next door no doubt hearing their little—escapade. Before Erica knew it, she had her eyes shut tight as the orgasm racked through her, animalistic moans sounding from her open lips. Raylan's own version of a grunt/moan/sigh—whatever you wish to call it—sounded from his own lips.

Erica breathed heavily as she collapsed against Raylan's sweaty chest. Tears of pleasure fell down her face as she closed her eyes and just rest against him, listening to his own heavy breaths. She looked up at him lazily, smirking as she kissed him passionately.

"God Raylan," she said as she reached for the keys behind him and unhooked him from the bed. Moving herself off of him to lie on her side. "You. Are. Amazing."

He tossed the handcuffs in his pile of clothes, "That's _Deputy_ Raylan to you," he said cockily as he took his hat back and placed it on his own head. "Happy Valentine's day Ms. Lukes."

**Hope you all enjoyed this gift to my friend!**

**Questions, comments, concerns...yaddayaddayadda**


End file.
